Nomenclature
!!! TRAVEL JOURNAL !!! Naming conventions. Gods: Luvian / Antediluvian - Story: The Welkin and the Luvian +Names: Elvan, Denarkin, Hendrik, Erwin, Ardell, Horia, Alkiviadis, Era, Rhywan, Hermes (Hermaes), Elias (Aelias), Leland, Vikander, Shintandra, Elsinore, Kenneth, Dara, Sybill, Gail, Skoll, Tamara, Gael, Hektor Frideés, Leander Vinn, Adaras, Eudora, Adrian Trafaldir / Trandafir, Visleraan / Mistleraan, Kirah, Kieran, Miriam, Akila, Socrates, Gillian, Ysaris, Niobi, Zakaria, Zorin (Sorin), Davenport, Elgaria, Lucretzia, Everett, Karim, Argo, Evander, Hanabi, Einar, Anilah, Livianne Selvik, Artemisia, Absenthium, Rylan /Rylen, Merrick, Avecto Surrigan, Kesto, Adrian Selvik, Einar Trandafir, Éramos, So-volar, Mirada, Emil, Noel Baraka, Umbara, Laoki, Lyonel, Loesh, Ivan, Sylur, Adelynn, Akery, Andor, Midas, The Chronichler, Aldikhan (Z)Akara, Enarist or Enerist, Christian Jambeek, Alexis, Finn Haydan, The Ektaari Witches, Celine (Lin) Harend, Eskavoron, Lord Glanvill, Abigail, Blaazius, Odalent, Sfeer, Akarnoch (Karnoch), Noah, Caliban, Nikolo, Núrien, True North, Behance, Alexander Telltale, Lipfond, Joel / Joen / Nme Shatzail, Yvonne, Oxwell, Saltcut, Sireel, Echwart, Gaedon, Elagia, Glades, Celica, Tobiah Saltcut, Nikolo Midaskieren, Imogen, Escariot - Escarion / Iscarion, Lena, Lypheria, (Monasztir), M 'ghur, Seloqhua, Muharin, Draivar, Triul, Enn Beleriach, Arthur Gelding, Summer, Sira, Gofree, Lazarus Vinn, Sigurd, Ellarius, Verra, Gerberos, Rufus, Ehen, Eidolin, Violet, Aphelion, Sycorax, Agelantrix, Orlan Falks, Trivancore, Falkmoore, Hayven, Demeer, Forlan, Rivencoe / Rivancoe, Mensis, Oerlikon, Fendrik, Parcifal, Laveria, Alinor, Sida, Eranion All I see is doors. THE VESSELS ARE THE KEYS TO THE (EMPRESS PALACE? WELKIN?) Evanor will have to sacrifice herself at the end. White Guard I can't take back the knowledge. Jewel has been cursed by **something**. One of the Warden abilities could be being able to spot curses. Land of Silence, Empress wanted to create gods. Thematically works with the words of power. (Blindess of aezin poisoning). I am one with the Silence. Hogdale Spells: Words of power, you utter ancient words that are painful to hear. Aris Benzel: Metallic right leg. peaky Blinders: I will use you mercilessly. A worm that cirrupts through whispers. Notable / Vigilant / Chophouse Ida Greeman, Gideon Brut Scene: They enter a room, and small dolls, or statues, the eyes light up and look at them immediately. They back down, and never wish to return, it happens in the Welkinvaar. Ulmo is a city, on the borders of Niskaru and Silverfall and the growing sea. Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Kalen's ghost is the exploding tower, and when he confronts Benvy, telling him that the death of their brother, Andor is not his fault, he keeps repeating it, and essentially is trying to forgive him. He only managed to move on, after trying to help someone else with their ghosts. Egress Vinn is the ancestor of Ervinn, one of the saints, in the Tombs of Silence. Hendrik Faren, Lyvianne Deem, Avankhali Halifex Penunga, Owana Honngulu, Helio Sybill,Seffon Geryon Sybill New faction: the Heilung, beyond the Everfog, who is warring with the ashen tribes, and they pray to the pagan god Echelon, the Lord of the Forest (the Stag spirit guiding the fire gate), they live in the X Glen. The Listeners Aman (sky, air - Amankaru is the Niskarim word for Silvergall), Zakara (a vessel), Nior (Tablets of Nior, that contain the full story of the Relapse) When Korra dies, she turns into a pile of Autumn leaves. L'appel du vide - Call of the Void - The Wailing Gorge is calling people to jump into it, there is a mysterious presence beneth the city. The 80th Birthday of Ida Freeman. (storyt leírja, az ő szemszögéből, majd meghal, bemutatja egy háttérkaraktert, majd a végén mikor megkérdezik, hogy what made you change your mind? a válasz az, hogy The 80th birthday of Ida Freeman). Halál feldolgozása: QAF Vic halála (mindig veszekedtetek, mindig kibékültünk, de most nem, egyedül ül a szobában) KALEN BEFORE THE EXPLOSION, WAS TRAPPED INSIDE THE WELKIN!!!! HE WAS TRAPPED THERE AND WATCHED AS THE TOWER BLEW UP AND HIS FRIENDS DIED, THAT IS WHERE HE MET EVANOR FIRST. HE IS DRAGGED THERE, AND TRAPPED THERE. HE SEES THE TOWER COLLAPSING IN THE BACKGROUND AND THEY ARE BOTH STUNNED BY THE SIGHT. HE THEN PROCEEDS TO RUN TOWARDS IT BECAUSE EVANOR DRAGGED HIM AWAY FROM THE TOWER. HE PROCEEDS TO RUN, AND TRIES TO CAST SPELLS TO SOMEHOW GET BACK TO THE REAL WORLD. HE COULD NOT SAVE ANYONE BUT MANAGED TO GET BACK. Update: When they are trapped in the Welkin, Kalen notices Evanor, who he unchained. He then sees that the other hypokirin are chained to the tower (probably Aris Benzel's doing), and the storm is still pulsing around it, he first checks Evanor and is afraid if the lion is going to attack him, but then realises the tower is about to blow up, and when they do, they both start running towards it, but they cannot seem to penetrate the welkin walls around them, once the tower collapsed, and seemingly both the Skycrafters and the hypokirin perished, Kalen manages to break through the welkin, using his gloves. they both fall to the ground, far from the tower, and Evanor, who is scared and shocked by their surroundings, quickly disappears before looking back at the tower one last time. Kalen tries to go after her, but she vanishes in a fog of clouds. Kalen then proceeds to the tower, to get there, to save anyone from the rumbles. Evanor is a harpy beast (father and mother committed a sin), she either turns to a monster every dusk, or only becomes human during dusk, or appears only during dusk and hides in beast form during the day. She is cursed, and is afraid to show her human form, because people would misjudge her. She is one of the 4 kirin. After the incident, Kalen can feel the events of the welkin, meaning he can feel the storms and clouds happening inside the other realm, he also feels presences there, an ominous presence, that will later be revealed to be the Luvian, and smaller presences lurking nearby, the hypokirin, he senses one such presence in the welkinvaar, and he managed to "catch" evanor this way, who runs away, but the next day, he returns. He thinks she is an aezinwraith, as people who die of aezin poisoning, tend to leave their ghosts behind. But she is not a ghost. He also senses that a lot of people have trapped spirits in the welkin, mostly in Elantra, where the water is poisoned by aezin. This allows the wardens (especially the sixth warden) to have more power over these people, Ysaris Vinn also knew of a tecnique that completely melts and boils the aezin inside a person's body (which was also used on Elco), but this tecnique is not known to Lord Glanvill. He can only stun people this way, but managed to subdue Beleriach when she transforms into the aezin serpent. Evanor starts teaching Kalen, but always disappears during sunset (at dusk), as she was cursed never to be able to see the moment she was born, never to oversee her kingdom. She is later revealed to be the monster, but by this time, Kalen appreciates everyhing she has done for her, she is his friend, and does not care about her form. She takes him to the welkin realm, where they practice cloud magic. Kalen here sees the other hypokirin, the lions and the avian beasts, and also sees Evanor's sad and silent exile from her race. (they only see ghosts of her people, because they all died at the tower? - could be connected to the fact that EVERYONE shares something with someone else, we are all similar), When they return Kalen realises that someone sees them even from the welkin, ELIAS, the owl. Therefore, the First Warden must know about Evanor. The next day he is visited by Beleriach, and is taken to the Silentarium, where she realises that something is wrong. Kalen senses one of the Stormgates, and Beleriach shrieks as she realises that Avelyn has become silent. The next day, Beleriach disappears and the Wardens make a council to start a search for her. Edvinn takes him to Elantra, where he realises it is not such a bad place, but Vinn asks if he feels the water reaking of aezin. He confirms that the Wardens are poisoning the people down here. They make a short pilgrimage to the Catacombs, to the Tomb of Silence, and Edvinn tells him this is the only place they could talk. It is the only place where they cannot hear us. (The Empress has awakened, she is regaining her senses now. She hears everything in this city, and soon she will see all. When Kalen asks what he means by soon, Edvinn points upwards to the twin moons.) In the tomb of silence, they see the tombs of Silverfall's saints, Avelyn, Avia&Calderon, Rorik the warrior, Dumar Vinn - Edvinn's ancestor - and a nameless tomb, they think belonged to a Niskarim, but was forgotten because a niskarim cannot become a saint). Edvinn tells him that he needs to be ready for the Regala with the ritual. They go to through some graveyards, and end up at the Beryl gardens, Edvinn's palace, and when they enter the sacred gardens, it is covered in aezist, like blood was spilled, all the flowers are frozen. Edvinn is enraged, and crying, for his herbalith are also dead. He asks Kalen to leave. On the way back, Kalen is attacked by people in black hoods, and an avian monster saves him, who turns out to be Evanor. Her hair is grey and her body has scales and rustled feathers. When he gets back to the Welkinvaar. Kalen talks to Geryon about the hypokirin, and the Wardens, and everything in general. And he admits that everything is so different that what he thought. "Ours is a / We are a kingdom of lies and monsters." He stares into the background for long,(thinking of how he is the son of the empress, or beleriach?) then proceeds to tell him that he has a visitor. Kalen rushes to see Evanor, but she is not there, instead, Benvy shows up in his study. Kalen is angry at him, not at him, but still speaks rudely, and Benvy leaves, hurt. The next day the wardens are called to assemble in the Beryl gardens, at the scene of the crime, where Surrigan, Glanvil, and Erasmus (Ervinn) discuss the events. Glanvil says that he cannot rely on his senses, because of the aezin spill, he cannot recreate the events, Surrigan is also clueless, since there were no "human" witnesses. Ervinn says that all the plants in the garden are his spies, nobody rushed in and murdered everyone in here, they used stealth. Glanvil adds that he was probably infused with so much aezin that he could not contain it, it is possible that we are staring at his corpse. Surrigan calls: He? The boy thinks it was more than one person. (then glanvil responds with the aezin theory). This much aezin could not have been made since the incident, they look at kalen, right? The only aezin that melted away was his gloves. (He lied, he knows of the broken chain, and knows who to ask regarding it.) Glanvill should investigate the composition of the aezin, Surrigan will talk investigate the people, and Vinn must revive his plants (he orders him, like he was inferior, Vinn says nothing back, but looks angry.) Kalen decides to go to the temple, and talk to Lyvia, as she was present, and she saw the chains as well, that was hoarded away by the priests. Lyvia has gone mad, she still blames him for Hendrik's death. The priests charge in and ask Kalen to leave her alone, Kalen says that he is a Warden, for the first time, he uses his title to order people, but they reply that even a Warden must respect the wishes of a future vessel. (Mikor magyarázzam el mi az a vessel?) A chosen one. (Maybe Gail died as well?) ....The wardens might realise that the chain was hoarded away by the priests, but this amount of aezin requires a vessel (at that point, Kalen does not know what a vessel is). Glanvill remarks that it is possible that a vessel was set loose, Surrigan says that is impossible. Not while the wardens are in disdain, an elusive beast is set loose on the city, spotted from time to time, the First Warden gone missing, the Empress in her wake, and still that damned desert dweeling filfth set loose upon them, wreaking havoc in their city. "Sicarion?" (He must have read the signs) Who? asked Surrigan. Elantra's dwellers call him that, he managed to wrap up quite the followers. If there is any sign of rebellion, it must be crushed says Surrigan. Could he have infiltrated the Church as well? Is this Sicarion behind it? Doubtful. Why is that, my lord Third? He blew up the Skyforge, he managed to infiltrate the... HE managed to infiltrate an organisation of superstitious old fools, without a leader. Kalen could not help but feel uncomfortable. For all we know, he could be working ALONGSIDE this fledgling of a warden here. Glanvil does not say anything, just stares at Kalen, with thinking brows. "We are done here" says Vinn. Surrigan leaves, then Glanvil follows. After this, Kalen goes to Lyvia. (dramatic, sad scene, Kalen realises that when the wardens were talking about the vessels, they means humans, and Lyvia was about to become one.) Tales of Empress Shala interlude - written by Benvy. It finishes with a momentary scene, so that the reader realises Benvy is the one writing it. Geryon enters the room, and asks if Master Benvyamus requires anything. He responds kindly, no, thank you. Then benvy turns to someone in the corner (we dont know who), and says thank you for being here, he doesn't like being alone. I am sorry, it must have been very boring for you. But I'm finished now. We can do whatever you want. Do you want to play hide and seek again? From the darkness of the corner, a damaged beak nodded. Kalen comes home, and accidentally runs into Benvy, who was running through the corners. He tries to help him up, but benvy takes his arms away and gets up, he looks at Kalen. Kalen takes a breath ready to apologse to him, when he feels a presence once more, runs behind Benvy, and catches the avian beast, the beast leaps backwards and tries to run away, Benvy shouts "Don't hurt her!", Geryon also jumps in out of nowhere, with his sparring sword, and attacks the beast, who is then blinded by some magic. Kalen recognises the magic, and jumps at geryon to stop him "Sybill!" Geryon has another short seizure and randomly slashes with his sword, but Kalen and Benvy force him down and calm him. Benvy carrasses him, and Kalen holds him tight. The beast looks at the scene from a distance. Kalen looks at her and says "Evanor..." the beast's tears grow up at the corner of her eyes, then run down her beak and feathers and scales, she gently sits on the floor, she then proceeds to go to the observatory, and asks them to follow her, they all do. Inside, she waves her feathery arms around, the whole room shifts, and they are all transported into the Welkin, the realm of clouds. She flies up, and they follow her by climbing the clouds, out the obvservatory through the circular hole in the roof, and above them, the realm of clouds are in front of them. They are all in awe, almost about to burst to tears at the beauty, and Evanor is soaring through the sky. She then lands in front of them, and as the sun hits the peak of the mountain in the background she starts to transform into the girl once more. It's you! I knew you were not a spirit! Kalen asks how. She reveals how she is a kirin, who was cursed for having been born during dusk, the most beautiful time of the day. She will never be able to experience it with his own kind, but she was then blessed with this human form, so that at least she is able to see it from the world down below. "You were chained." Yes. They built this city, then they built this tower, and the one who built it, chained my kind, so we couldn't soar high no longer. But our chains are not the strongest. You saw them, didn't you? Kalen nods. What is it? "It slumbers. No more. It fights. It's chains are about to be broken. And when it's free, it will unleash its vengeance upon his jailers. (storm background) Jailers? You prefer the term, Wardens? "His chains (melt) shall fall from the sky, and cover your kingdom in silver poison. "What?" Kalen looked at his right arm. "This... is the melted chain of that being?" "Yes, and it is slowly killing you." Geryon says "The Regala." The Wardens are trying to melt the chains, to harvest more aezin to... for what? (ezt nem az első welkin látogatás alkalmával derítik ki, mert először még csak Evanor background story lesz, majd elkezdenek komolyan tanulni, amikor Kalen megkérdezi, hogy hogyan tud ezüst esőt varázsolni, akkor Evanor lefagy, és szörnyülködve mondja, hogy miért akar ilyet. Mert ez Kalen feladata, mielőtt felébred az Empress. Evanor mondja, hogy mikor megépült a torony, egy varázsló ideláncolta a fajtáját, és stb. CHAIN REVEAL MONOLOGUE.) Az első után csak szépen visszamennek, Geryon és Benvy megígéri, hogy tartják a szájukat, Kalen viszont megkéri Evanort, hogy tanítsa őt. Lesz egy jelenet, amikor csak tanulnak, egy montázs, Benvy már velük lakik, Geryonnak pedig azóta nem volt rohama. Lord Surrigan viszont ellátogat a Welkinvaar-ba, Elias-sal, hogy beszéljen Kalennel a nyomozás eredményeiről (a szemtanúk szerint egy szörnyeteget láttak osonni a Beryl Gardensben, és ugyanilyen szörnyet láttak a Welkinvaar környékén is, ugye nem tud Kalen bármit is esetleg... egy szörnyről?) Nem, de akkor ha már ittvan vezesse körbe itt, azóta nem járt itt, amióta Aris Benzel magára robbantotta a tornyot (óó, ne haragudj, hogy felhoztam a tragédiát, hiszen te is elvesztettél ott valakit, nem? az öcsédet) Kalen válaszra sem méltatja, csak azért imádkozik, hogy Benvyamus ne legyen a közelében, hogy véletlenül se hallja mindezt. Közben Elias feje egyre jobban járkál, jobbra és balra, mintha látna valamit. Mielőtt azonban beérnének az observatory-ba ELIAS hirtelen elfordul, Surrigan pedig elkapja Evanort a welkinből. Kalen megpróbállja megállítani, de Surrigan könnyedén félrelökte, hiszen ő is egy kiváló harcos. Kalen megidéz egy vihart a welkinben és erre a világra hozza, de Surrigan elmenekül.(maybe it was Beleriach, who mysteriously appeared out of nowhere, maybe nem is itt rabolták el Evanort, hanem a csata után, ELIAS segítségével the Empress teszi meg) Kalen elrohan Ervinnhez, hogy elmondja Beleriach mit tett, hogy elrabolta Evanort, aki egy kirin, és aki... ekkor viszont egy hatalmas robbanást hallanak, és egy nagy gyíkor látnak beleszállni egy épületbe, odarohannak, Kalen ráadásul használl egy welkin spellt is, ugrál a felhőkön, hogy hamarabb odaérjen. Mire odaérnek azt látják, hogy Lord Glanvill holtan fekszik a földön, és mindenhol aezin folyik (FOLYIK!!!) a padlón, a falakon, és csöpög, amikor felnéznek, akkor viszont egy hatalmas nagy kígyót látnak kúszni a plafonon, aki rájuk veti magát, és harcjelenet, ahol Kalen egyrészt használja a kard képességeit, a tanultakat, de nem sokra megy vele, majd hatalmas ködöt idéz, amin keresztül látni sem lehet, Ervinnek a katonái pedig harcolnak. Surrigan is megérkezik, aki viszont egy karddal megöli. Mikor meghalt, visszalakul Beleriach-há. A betört tetőn keresztül felhől mögött látszik a vörös égbolt. "Clear my sunset." She looks at kalen, kalen with a wave of his hand, clears the sky, and the sunset is visible, Beleriach smiles and says " Oh I can hear you... clearly..." Elias rászáll a holttestre, de nem úgy tűnik mintha siratná. Ekkor megjelnik a lépcsőn az Empress, and 2 floating vessels, her hairdress covers all of her face but her mouth. She kisses Beleriach and says goodbye to her "First of my Wardens." Elias then flies to her shoulder and she gently strokes her. The Wardens are down on her kneews. Small conversation, with Kalen, you are my new Warden. Prepare the Regala, I need my new vessel." "Your Majesty, it is blind." "Then how can it, fly?" She leaves. (Itt eldönteni, hogy Ervinn's threat legyen-e előtte esetleg utána). (elrabolják, belőle akarnak vesselt cisnálni mert így erősebb lesz, Lyvia ezért halálosan meggyűlöli őt és még őrültebb lesz, de azt akarják, hogy emberi alakjában hajtsák végre a rituálét, mert akkor gyengébb, de mivel megzavarja majd Kalen és Benvy a rituálét, ezért nem sikerül időben befejezniük, és a nap már majdhogynem teljesen lement, és Evanor kezd visszaváltozni, ekkor véget vetnek a rituálénak, és ő ebben a formában marad, de elveszti a varázserejét, és lassan haldoklik) Brass Guard, Silver Guard, Aezin Guard Avia & Calderon (the Twin Moons) / The Gillfog / The Everglade The Wanderers (guild), or the Wonderers (aezinsmiths?) "Learn to accept the true nature of yourself!" *********** Arc for one of the characters Her Eternal Majesty is the way to call the Empress, and if there is any sort of royalty in this city, other than her eternal majesty, it is the cursed line of the Vynns, through that seems to have come to and end for the boy takes no wife, but is married to his plants, such madness. Such a shame to end a long line of Wardens with such postulence. Walking through ten leagues of darkness. Cloudmaker armor: leather gorget collar. Vanguard / Scion Ysaaris Bell - The Belfry tower True Vision, truesight Skycraft / Skycrafter Oryx / Crota - Destiny 2 (careful!) How one goes blind: first they see the dark colours vanish, instead of black ink, it turns grey, and slowly becomes indistinguishable from the white of the paper, that is when you realise that you no longer see anything else, but white and grey and a colourless veil The Alforest / Menea / Clazomentes Hypokirin / Lamia Livianne: Livyersae / Lythia Funny names: Byges Pisjies (Bigesz Piszjesz), Byges Peecejes, Bigaesc Peacieaes +Surnames: Clast + Ervin van Clast +Things: Tergiver(sation), Greyfriars, Charon(ite), Bastion - Pantheon +Cities: Avaris, Aura, Quasar, Elantra, Afaltis / Hidden Kingdom Godsilver: Aezist Virian / Grindavik / Grindaviir The Collapse / Relapse / sort of a Holocaust of Niskaru The Third Great Maelstrom The uppermost floor of the Royal Palace is never used, according to the Sand King's prophecy, it will be used to judge humanity on how far they've come. Shroud, Nibelung, transportation between the two worlds Aezist keymaster / blacksmith (swords, armor, locks) Hyporantion, Lord of the Beasts (behind the welkin) or: Agelantrix & Sovolar (Avolar), Twin Lords of the Hyporantion (Hyporanti) / Hypokirion, white lions, with very long tails, who steal the clouds for the Luvian. Evanore: daughter of Egalentrix, who notices Kalen when he opens the welkin, and then appears in front of him later in the welkinvaar. She takes on the form of a girl on a painting. She speaks the language because they can head the humans above as well. Ranks Empress Warden Notable - green Taskmaster / Pacester / Loadformer / Duteous Master / Maven / Doyen Grindseer / Rutcrafter / Sigurd Kabitz - red? Serf / Servilis Silverfall Either latin (-um, -us, -arium) or Celtic endings. +Vir, like Sifrevir, Agravir (for the cloudmakers in the northern wastes), Essevir (Esselan), Nordrevir (Nordrevan) , Westravir (Westrelan) , Zuntravir (Zuntravan) - or Sutravir / Sutravan. Possible third ending: -lin. Esselin, Nordrelin, WEstralin, Zuntralin. These are also parts of Silverfall, eastern part is actually up in the north, but since it was created later (first they only had northern and southern parts), they had to be named east instead of renaming north. It contains the bridge to the Terrace, the six towers of the wardens and some parts of the beryl gardens. +lith ending, herbalith, necrolith +Archon / Invictor / Dictor +Rhywan +Hermes / Hermaes +Shintandra Niskaru, the second city Mostly latin endings: io. Aru, Ara Town names: egyptian, Epeth, Ipith Creatures Hypokirin Sylph Efreet Turall (bird) or Togril Things I want to use Ent's heart Uubi and the Kabalaar Children's stories: the man behind the curtain, the monsters of the chasm / gorge This is a land of monstrosities, and I am not exception / different. Marionette Someone's sister burned, and now is constantly afraid of something, that he will let someone down. Equinoid animals: form of travel Cloudmaker Warden: The Cloudmaker / Arch Cloudmaker / Lord Cloudmaker Workers: Cloudweavers / Cloudshapers / Skyguard / Skyweavers / Cloudseekers / Sky Engineers